


Not a Good Guy

by Mxprincess241



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxprincess241/pseuds/Mxprincess241





	

Felicity lay in bed with Oliver after a long day in the office and an even longer day at their night jobs. Despite not actually being together with an official label, they had decided that for the moment in amongst the Slade drama the safest place for Felicity to spend her nights was at Oliver’s.

  
“I don’t understand why you insist that we talk about how our days were,” Felicity said with a huff, “we spend the entirety of our day together. You already know how my day was.”

  
“I need to do it to de-stress so suck it up and tell me about how your day was,” Oliver said while laying his head back on the pillow.

  
“Well, today I made some copies and got myself several cups of coffee while trying to dig up more Intel on Slade,” she said with a chuckle already noticing the light snores emanating from the man next to her.

  
She sat up and made a move to get out of his bed and head toward the spare bedroom when Oliver gently asked, “Where are you going? Why are you laughing? Is it because I was snoring? That’s not even fair I don’t realize it’s happening until I wake up.”

  
She looked at him from the side of the bed hoping the darkness hid the love in her eyes as she said, “I promise the snoring is okay. It’s cute” with a chuckle in her voice.

  
“Stop thinking the things I do are cute,” he said rolling off the bed so he could walk her down the hall to the guest room. “We don’t need you falling in love with me-I’m not a good guy,” he said pushing the door to the guest room open and scanning the room for intruders.

  
After Oliver scanned the room for any threats Felicity walked past him and into the room, “Sure thing Oliver. We should both get some sleep it’s sure to be a long day tomorrow,” she said.

  
“Why do you always have to be right?” he asked with a sleepy half grin on his face. “Goodnight Felicity.”

  
“Goodnight Oliver,” she said pulling the door shut behind her. After making sure she heard his bare feet pad back down the hardwood hallway she muttered, “I’m pretty sure its too late for that warning.”


End file.
